User talk:Jarod Pillagebane
Welcome Hi, welcome to POTCO Looting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Whalebone Blade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SecondJamie (Talk) 17:54, August 3, 2011 DUDE YES UR ADMIN have fun little problem, TINY xD hey bro i REALLY appreciate u doing all this stuff for the wiki.....but ive found a little problem. when u edited Raven's Cove, it is kinda obvious that u copy and pasted from the potco wiki. That's called plagiarism, now i dont wanna be my annoying teacher, but it's their work, and its illegal actually. ROFL. YOU WONT GET ARRESTED OR ANYTHING, but i'm just letting ya know that whenever u wanna post something that BEAST AND LONG (which i encourage xD) just change a FEW words. I've changed it this time xD Thanks, and keep up the AWESOME work!!!!! SecondJamie 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie xD DONT WORRY xD I'm just waiting 4 a message from Tama about the colored admin comment thingy then ill make u a bur dont worry KEEP IT UP rofl btw, please leave yo messages to anybody with the SecondJamie 12:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) four tildes thanks SecondJamie 12:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie hey plz NEVER write ur own opinion on pages, dat is 4 blogs so, when u next can, pls fix Loot Guide and put thingz like they r not ur opinion ty, and please ALWAYS DO THIS. xD im on my wii rite nw so srry fis typos xD ty and plsAWAYS do that tyvm bro, jzmie the second BRO!!!!!!!! IM GONNA MAKE U A SIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D might take a few days tho im on vacation using my gf's laptop :D |Jamie]]Talk 00:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie <---- BEAST!!!!!!! Hey bro alright. I spammed up your talk page with so much effortless crap that i deleted it. it won't let me show u the code. idk why. HERE WE GO. SEARCH (just like a regular page) Template:Signatures/Jarod29 ALRIGHT IF THAT DIDNT COME THROUGH WHICH IT PROBABLY DIDNT JUST EDIT UR TALK BUT GO INTO SOURCE MODE U CAN SEE IT then search it then when u find the template page, edit it. then copy the code then go into ur preferences then scroll down check custom signature paste the code THEN SAVE THEN THERE YA GO!!!!!! JamieTalk 13:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie . Hey Jarod its me Pencil Boy from POTCO i signed up :D Hey bro, This new guy, pencilboy, I guess you know him, has been making many, many BEAST edits, but can you please remind him to check his spelling and grammar? I've already told him not to make categories since he's not an admin (YET) and I don't wanna seem rude by nagging him or anything. If you could, then thanks!!! cya around JamieTalk 11:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Do you guys know how exactly one becomes an admin? i want teh ban hamma! ( not really it just feels good to be an admin XD ) hi jar! HEY BRO!! Wow I haven't talked to u in FOREVER. XD. So, um, If it's okay with you, I wanna hold some sort of "contest". Maybe game card giveaway or SOMETHING. Lemme know if you're willing to **donate** a game card or ANY OTHER BEAST IDEAS IK U WILL HAVE. Thanks!! XD JamieTalk 00:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Profile Pic. Finally you change your profile pic. xD PencilBoyWiki 15:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC)PencilBoyWiki GO ON CHAT :D Categories Oh btw, how do you add categories to your own page? rofl you already have one...but sure...rofl.. JamieTalk 01:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie your sig ikr xD. SIGN YOUR POSTS!! So, about speedybilly10. All he's doing is creating pages on weapons (mostly crap common ones) over and over again, with horrendous grammar. I've made thousands of blog posts about this, but he did nothing. Pencil, though, I'm pleased to say, is even more of a boss now bc he has great grammar. (xD) I think, the only way to get through to him, would be to ban him (maybe a week). Message me back, but so he doesn't read our messages (hopefully) title it: your sig Thanks bro!!! JamieTalk 01:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie (don't worry, I'll come on soon) Re: your sig Waaaay more than 25 xD So, next time I catch him making a crap page, I'll give him a warning, saying something like "This is a LOOTING wiki, nobody wants to loot a basic weapon with terrible grammar." ROFL. If he keeps doing it, which I know he will, then I'll just ban him for maybe 3 days. just as a warning. If he continues, then further action will be required. Cya bro!! JamieTalk 18:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Hey jarod, apologies to you and other admin. First thing i want to say is, dont you think i worked hard thoughts for days, i worked more then four hours everyday when i started this wiki to try and contribitute, at first i wasnt should what kind of page i could make were like the Rusty Cutlass i just wanted to point out how weak it was, and seafang, i wanted to write about my favorite blade. apologies for not crediting were i got pic. Second do you want me to ask a admin before i make any pages? Can we have a page to list the ADMIN, so wiki can know who they are? I leave a message about this to SecondJamie, and i wanted to know what you thought about it? Signatures Hey Jarod, I noted you got a new signature, how do I get a new one. Could you make it big and yellow if so? Leaderboards Hey Jarod, how about we delete the leaderboards, I think it's becoming too competetive on the Wiki because of this. Boosting and all this stuff about copy and paste mostly come from this. Thanks! PencilBoyWiki 01:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC)PencilBoyWiki Can i make a new Category? NOT FAIR Hey jarod, I literally can't thank you enough for getting me the membership, it's AWESOME xD But, the odd thing is, the day I redeemed it, after about an hour of playing time, a message came up saying "You have been banned for not following the PIrates Online rules." I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I didn't cuss, cheat, or anything. I HAVEN'T BEEN ON POTCO FOR MONTHS, and they just "banned" me. I've talked with numerous people on email and live chat, and they avoided my question "why was I banned" and just said crap like "Your account has been placed on hold for not following the rules." And, since it was "placed on hold" that means the ban will run out eventualy. Usually no more than 3 days. BUT, I sent a email back to them asking when it would expire, and they still haven't replied (it's been 3 days) -_- So, I was just wondering, if you knew if you got banned if the membership would keep running out of days. If you don't know, thats alright, I'll just scream at the idiots some more. Thanks bro, JamieTalk 15:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC)SecondJamie Roger Roger is on right now, it's 4:21 where I am right now. PencilBoyWiki 22:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually... Actually if you're under 13 and contribute on a wiki, you need a parent's permission to edit under 13 years of age. Thanks! Thanks a TON again Jarod! Love my new rank in the guild! Markprowfish 00:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC)MARKPROWFISH Hey Jarod remember me? im Francis Drake Washburn, we are friends in the game XD. You won't believe this! O_O Dude, Richard is a seedling! I was at Max and Luckey's wedding and he was trying to make me join Pears, he was in Casi De Royale, I'm extremely shocked. He was saying Pears is a nice guy and crap. Yeah, says the noob who supports someone on Meth. --Pencil- (talk) Re:Re:You won't believe this! O_O Yes, it ''is ''Richard Sternsilver. He was telling me about how great and awesome Pearson is, and by the way; Elizabeth O'malley is not Pearson. She was at Max and Luckey's wedding. Not that noob Pears. Hey, I didn't know. :/ Pencil- (talk) 21:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Why do you think I blocked him? :P Kicked from OUTLAWS? An Outrage Jarod, it has seemed I have been kicked out of OUTLAWS, can you explain this? I log on to no guild and I'm very mad. I'm not blaming you; remember that. But I suspect Edgar Noobroberts is back and got all "Oh, I run our guild!". Can you explain this whole mess and invite me back? I need to get back officer too, that left me wide open. Pencil- (talk) I bet you forgot this wiki even existed. --Haku Haha no but there's no point in using it anymore. 23:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Business Proposal I'd like to propose a business negoatiation. Please contact me via Skype @ jasondreadfury asap Johnny Warlegend (talk) 16:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC)